Momentos
by Foster.The.Bastard
Summary: ¿Alienígenas? ¿Mentes criminales? ¿Dioses malignos? ¿Androides asesinos? Niñerías comparados con, hasta ahora, la más grande hazaña de la La Liga de la Justicia: entrenar y educar a sus aprendices. [Colección de One-Shots/drabbles] [OC]
1. Hal

**Momentos  
**

**Summary:** ¿Alienígenas? ¿Mentes criminales? ¿Dioses malignos? ¿Androides asesinos? Niñerías comparados con, hasta ahora, la más grande hazaña de la La Liga de la Justicia: entrenar y educar a sus aprendices.

**Géneros:** Humor&Friendship&... ¿Romance, quizás?

**Advertencias:** OC

**Disclaimer:** Young Justice y sus personajes (excepto esta historia y los personajes originales) son exclusiva propiedad de DC Cómics, Warner Brothers y Cartoon Network. Este escrito está hecho sin ánimo de lucro y con la única función de entretener a los lectores y a la autora. Este disclaimer vale por todo el fic.

* * *

**Hal**

Hal Jordan, muy a diferencia de sus otros compañeros de equipo, no quería un aprendiz o compañero.

No tenía la paciencia ni la seriedad para ello, simplemente. ¿Para qué mentir? Él era feliz solamente con Guy y John; sin tener que preocuparse por enseñar a un/a mocoso/a, y que lo más probable sería que fuera un irrespetuoso/a y un estorbo durante la batalla. Que lo tacharan de cruel, amargado y lo que fuera, pero él no tenía miedo a decir lo que pensaba y mucho menos si eso era una realidad.

Era feliz estando en solitario. Y planeaba aprovecharlo hasta que, en un ataque de locura (probablemente de Batman) le mandasen conseguir su propio aprendiz con la clásica excusa de que _«Necesitab ayuda» _o _«Que un aprendiz podría alegrarle la vida». _¡Blasfemias!_  
_

Desgraciadamente, para él ese día llegó más rápido de lo esperado.

Oh, todavía lo recordaba. ¿Cómo olvidar el día que su libertad terminó?

Fue un lunes cualquiera. Aprovechó que ese día era feriado y por ende, sin trabajo, para poder dormir hasta ya pasado el medio día. Ah, que bella era la vida en ese momento. Solamente tenía que preocuparse porque ningún alinienígena o villano tuviera éxito al conquistar el mundo, y la más importante: no olvidar ningún día que involucraran las palabras _«Carol», __«Cumpleaños», __«San Valentín» _o _«Aniversario» _en la misma oración. Dios lo libre si alguna de las dos llegase a pasar.

Y como siempre que algo salía _demasiado_ bien, terminó su paz.

Bueno, tampoco era para tanto, aquel día prometía mucho. A lo mejor solamente era una reunión de rutina por parte de la Liga, o algún monstruillo que derrotarían en cosa de unas horas. O eso fue lo que rogó que sucediese cuando llegara a la Atalaya.

Desgraciadamente, no siempre obtenermos lo que queremos. Aunque tampoco era necesario alarmarse de esa manera, ¿Cierto?

Eso pensó hasta que se enteró que fueron los de Siniestro Corps. quienes atacaban en Ciudad Costera.

No supo como tomárselo. Desde aquella última batalla con Siniestro poco había oído de él o sus Corps. No pudo evitar que algo en su interior se estremeciera con la sola mención de su anterior compañero, su mentor. ¿Nostalgia, quizá? Por un segundo, se preguntó si aquello sentirían los aprendices, pero inmediatamente desechó la idea. No era lo mismo que tu mentor muriera en combate que a que se te abandonara para pasarse al lado enemigo.

—Iremos en camino —y con firmeza, se había levantado de la mesa camino al Tubo Z.

No quería mentir, aquello lo consideraba algo meramente personal desde la traición de Siniestro; pese a que el líder de los Linternas Amarillos no estuviera en Ciudad Costera de manera física, pero era bastante obvio que o eso fue planeado para molestarlo a él o que les dio permiso. No importaba como sucedió, debía llegar y evitar una catástrofe.

* * *

—¡Hal, atrás!

Inmediatamente, una barrera de color esmeralda brillante apareció ante el castaño, protegiéndolo. Pudo ver a través de ella una explosión de color entre amarillo y grisáceo. En cuanto pasó el ataque, no perdió tiempo en lanzar un rayo de energía hacía los Linternas Siniestros que los atacaban.

Aquello era un infierno. Literalmente.

El fuego estaba por doquiera, consumiéndolo todo a su paso. Varios escombros prendidos en fuego caían al suelo, entorpeciendo la batalla, mientras el humo obstruía el paso de aire limpio a sus pulmones. Le costaba respirar, el cuerpo le dolía de tantos golpes, sangraba y cada momento su vista se nubablaba. Pero no podía rendirse, si lo hacía, jamás podría volver a levantarse. Y aquello no era una opción.

Usando la energía del anillo, formó un martillo de tamaño descomunal y haciendo uso de sus fuerzas, los golpeó como si se tratara de una pelota de béisbol. Aquel pensamiento lo hizo sentir mejor, en cierta forma. Aprovechó la oportunidad y les quitó los anillos, aunque eso lo hiciera sentir más débil.

—¡Hal, date prisa! ¡Todavía deben quedar civiles en el edificio! —gritó la voz con ronquera de John desde la lejanía. Rastreó al moreno y vio que estaba yendo hacía el segundo piso a través de un agujero entre el techo. Tosío intentando deshacerse de aquel nudo producido por el humo y voló hasta allá.

El panorama seguía siendo el mismo. Fuego, colapsos en la estructura y por si fuera poco, más humo. La esperanza de poder salvar a alguien se hacía más mínima a cada momento, pero debían asegurarse de que todos los civiles salieran de ahí antes de que la construcción colapsara; o en caso contrario, asegurarse de atrapar a los Linternas Siniestros (si es que quedasen algunos).

Fue cuando oyeron los gritos.

Buscaron hacía donde provenían los lamentos, e internamente rogando por no entrar y que la habitación estuviera pintada de amarillo. Para prevenir accidentes, un escudo de energía los rodeaba para no ser noqueados por algún escombro. Entre todo el humo y la destrucción que los rodeaban, finalmente, lograron encontrar el origen de los ruidos.

Abrieron la puerta con un disparo del anillo de John, y en cierta manera, ninguno esperó lo que vieron ahí.

En una de las esquinas de la habitación, se podía ver el cuerpo de uno de los Linternas Siniestros debajo de una pila de escombros. En otro lado, se veía el cuerpo de un Linterna Verde de Tamaran; Zirrel, sin vida y con el agujero de un disparo, pero lo más curioso era que el anillo no se encontraba en el dedo de la tamaraneana.

Se encontraba en el de un niño pequeño. Un niño que tenía la ropa llena de sangre, suciedad y polvo y que se encontraba entre otro niño aún más pequeño y un Linterna Siniestro. Al lado de todos ellos, se encontraba el cuerpo de una mujer tendido en el suelo.

Aquello era inusual, triste y descorazonador; pero el momento de atar cabos sería cuando terminaran el trabajo.

Jonh usó la energía de su anillo para rodear a los dos infantes, mientras él se encargó del Linterna Siniestro. Rápidamente, un rayo verde impactó contra el alienígena enviándolo contra la pared. Otro colapso más a la lista, y agradeció ser lo suficientemente rápido como para lanzar otro golpe que lo dejó inconsciente. Lo último que tuvo que hacer fue quitarle el anillo y lanzarlo al fuego.

—Hal... —oyó el hilo que era la voz de John. Con la respiración agitada, el piloto se giró hacía el moreno.

—¿Qué pasó John? —respondió acercándose. La escena era realmente rara: un niño pequeño llorando, el otro mirando al vació; ambos metidos en una burbuja verde, una mujer todavía inconsciente (seguramente debido al humo) y sobre todo: John Stewart abriendo y cerrando la boca como pez fuera del agua. Aquello era extraño—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Que hay con la mujer?

—Está muerta —respondió simplemente—. Pero ese no es el problema. El anillo... lo ha escogido.

* * *

Había momentos en los que Hal Jordan deseaba patearle el trasero a Los Guardianes. Así de sencillo.

En esos momentos, todo respeto hacía ellos (y sobre todo a esas malditas reglas) se desvanecía como arena entre sus dedos. Por el ceño fruncido de John, se podía decir que estaba en las mismas condiciones, aunque con su actitud diaria era difícil saber eso.

—Con todo respeto, no quiero ofenderlos, pero es ridículo —habló finalmente el piloto, cruzado de brazos y sosteniéndole fijamente la mirada a Los Guardianes—. Es decir... ¡Es un niño!

—De hecho, es niña —corrigió John. En otra situación, hasta se hubiera sorprendido, pero ahora no.

Y es que... ¡Era ridículo! ¡¿A caso ese anillo estaba defectuoso como para elegir a una... una niñita?! ¡¿EL UNIVERSO SE HABÍA VUELTO LOCO?! Algo era seguro: la vida de esa niña; su infancia; se había terminado. Además, en su estado actual dudaba que si quiera sobreviviera al entrenamiento. Conociendo a Killowog... si, esa niña tenía los días contados.

—El punto es —carraspeó un poco antes de continuar, intentando no sonar aún más descortés si no quería ser relevado—: que esa niña no sobreviviría. ¡Por Dios, ni siquiera se esperó a que terminara el velorio de Zirrel! ¡Apuesto a que esa niña no debe tener ni siquiera los diez años cumplidos! ¿Cómo pretenden que siquiera controle los poderes del arma más poderosa del universo?

—Creo que debería recordarle, Jordan, que nosotros **_no_** elegimos a los portadores del anillo —habló la voz grave de uno de Los Guardianes, remarcando el "No" de tal manera que lo hizo retroceder—. Aquella desición viene del mismísimo anillo; no importa edad, género o raza. Ya está fuera de nuestro alcance si esa niña de la tierra fue escogida. Es su destino.

—¡Pero...!

—¿Deberíamos recordarte que lo mismo pasó contigo? —preguntó la voz de otro Guardián interrumpiéndolo. En ese momento fue que se quedó callado.

Y tenían razón. ¡Maldita sea, la tenían! Ellos no lo eligieron, fue el anillo. Seguramente estarían pensando que si el pudo ser el primero Linterna Verde terrícula ¿Por qué no podría ser esa niña la primera Linterna Verde de su edad? Y lo temía. No tanto por todo lo que tendría que pasar esa niña... Si no porque ¿Adivinen a quien le dejarían el paquete?

_«Que sea John, que sea John...»_

—Es joven, eso lo sabemos —volvió a hablar otro guardián, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Subió de nuevo su mirada hacía los seres de piel azul que se sentaban imponentes sobre ellos—. Si tanto estás seguro de que no resistirá, ponla a prueba. Si lo logra, cuando sea mayor deberán decidir si está preparada o no. De ahora en adelante, ella será tú responsabilidad.

_«¡Hijo de la...!»_

* * *

_**Jamás pensé volver al fandom de Young Justice, en serio. No tenía ideas, no estaba de acuerdo con algunas cosas del show (no diré cuales porque me linchan viva) y estaba entre este fic o uno de X-Men. Pero a la final, el grupo de la justicia poética fue el ganador de la contienda.**  
_

_**Esto es una colección de momentos desde el punto de vista de los mentores mientras entrenaban a sus compañeros. Los que sepan del canon de Linterna Verde, quizá pensaron que se trataba de Kyle Rayner. Tengo planeado que salga en los siguientes momentos de Hal y aprendiz, porque cada mentor tendrá más de uno.**_

_**¿Qué les pareció? Siento que Hal me salió muy OOC tomando el cuenta el canon que tengo entendido. No he podido leer cómics por: 1) aquí en Venezuela no se venden, 2) la computadora es de mi hermano =no puedes bajar nada 3) el canon de los comics es MUY JODIDO. Genial, pero jodido. Hasta ahora, mi head canon de Hal viene de las películas (tanto las animadas como la de live action) y un poco de la serie animada.**_

_**Siguiente momento: Wonder Woman.**_

_**¡Hasta entonces!**_

_**Maru.**_


	2. Diana

**Diana**

Algo no andaba bien.

Como mujer, y más aún como Amazona, Diana Prince tenía un sexto sentido que le indicaba cuando algo no estaba en orden; ya sea para bien o para mal. Un sentido que, últimamente, se había estado activando mucho en torno a su ya-no-tan-pequeña aprendiz Cassie Sandsmark.

La notaba rara. Y si, al principio había pensado que eran los clásicos cambios que atravesaban las chicas de la edad de Cassie. Pero esas sospechas se convirtieron en algo más. No era ningún cambio corporal, no era algo de lo que ella estuviera informada que pudiera ocurrirle a una chica normal de trece años... claro, si por normal se podría referir a tener una doble vida como súper-heroína y ser la aprendiz de LA súper-heroína.

Y es que ella no tenía ningún pelo de tonta, pese a que había decidido mantenerse al margen para analizar mejor la situación. Cassie siempre se ponía algo nerviosa cuando estaba en precensia de él, no al punto de actuar como idiota, pero si notaba de manera un tanto... inusual. Si a eso sumamos la algo incómoda cercanía que mantenía con él y los constantes sonrojos, Diana estaba más que segura de saber que aquejaba a su aprendiz.

Pero quizá ella sólo estaba paranóica, normal pasando tanto tiempo al lado de un tipo como Batman. El punto es que quizá solo estuviese exagerando y no fuese nada de lo que preocuparse.

Hasta que los vio agarrados de las manos. _Juntos._

Como _novios._

Y no es que ella le tuviera prohibido a Cassie tener una vida amorosa, no podía privarla de eso también con todo de lo que la privaba con esa vida. Pero ella, cuyo interés amoroso se había casado y que había visto como una de las mejores amazonas dio su vida por esa cosa llamada "amor"... simplemente no tenía el mejor punto de vista acerca de relaciones amorosas.

Pero tampoco era razón como para actuar de esa forma, ¿No? Aunque de todas formas, algo le decía que debía mantenerse _un poco_ alejada de Bruce.

Eso si, no pudo hacerse la clásica pregunta que se hacían muchos padres: ¿Por qué a ella? Y ¿Por qué precisamente de él?

Y no es que fuera tan malo, Tim no era un mal chico ni nada, pese a que ser el hijo adoptivo de alguien tan mujeriego como Bruce no hablase muy bien de él.

Finalmente, Diana se armó de valor para preguntarle. Después de todo, no podía ser algo tan malo. ¿Cierto? ¡¿Cierto?!

La habitación estaba sumida en un silencio increíblemente incómodo, silencio que había aparecido por arte de magia cuando las palabras _«Cassie, ¿A caso tú y Tim mantienen una relación... ya sabes, más allá del compañerismo y la amistad?»_ salieron de la boca de Diana. Sobró decir que su batalla para decirlas fue tan o más difícil que aquella vez que luchó con Ares.

La adolescente rubia se encontraba a su lado, mirando al suelo como si buscara que decirle. Y Diana sabía, sabía que ella creía que estaba enojada por ella sólo por enamorarse de un hombre; cuando sabía perfectamente que las Amazonas le habían dado la espalda a la compañía masculina.

—Si dijera que sí... ¿Te enojarías conmigo? —preguntó avergonzada. Era embarazoso, como si le estuviese dando "La Charla" o hablando de sexo. Era algo personal. Por un momento, Diana no pudo evitar comparar a su aprendiz con una pequeña niña diciéndole a sus padres sobre el niño que le gustaba, que prácticamente, era lo mismo.

No supo si reírse y decirle que no era algo de que avergonzarse o sentirse algo mal porque creyera que era así de estricta. ¿En verdad creía que se enojaría por eso? ¿O es que a caso se había portado así de estricta y no lo había notado?

—Te prometo que no me enojaré, Cassie —respondió con tranquilidad. Cassandra se giró hacía ella, torciendo la boca e intentando que las palabras salieran de ella.

—Pues sí. Tim, bueno, el siempre ha sido un buen amigo mío... me apoya mucho y bueno... pasó. ¡Eso sí, te juro que te lo iba a decir pronto! Pero veo que fuiste un poco más rápida que yo... —masculló aquello último. La sonrisa de Diana se ensanchó aún más al ver aquel adorable sonrojo en las mejillas de Cassie, sonrojo que pocos (incluida ella misma) habían logrado ver en la rubia.

—Y él... ¿Siente lo mismo por ti? —preguntó luego de un rato de silencio, solo que esta vez ya no era incómodo.

—Si. Luego de lo de Wally y Artemis, ambos pensamos que la vida era demasiado corta para malgastarla —su voz tembló un poco al recordar lo sucedido. Diana sólo pudo mirarla con lástima, era una herida que tardaría tiempo en sanar y debía dejar que todo siguiera su curso—. Así que hemos pensando que podríamos llevarlo al siguiente nivel, ya sabes, _novios._

—Pues, no sé que decir acerca de eso último —confesó, ahora fue el turno de la princesa de Themyscira de mirar al suelo sin saber que decir—. Somos Amazonas, Cassie, no deberíamos sentir eso. Hasta hace muy poco tiempo, nuestro único contacto con los hombres era sólo para preservar a nuestra gente, pero eso cambió cuando yo salí al mundo —sonrió sin poder evitarlo cuando la imagen del piloto vino a su mente, con una mezcla de nostalgia y melancolía—. ¿Sabes? Una antigua compañera dijo algo un día: _«Somos Amazonas, pero también somos mujeres» _y ya te he privado de muchas cosas con esta vida, Cassie. Así que si deseas mantener una relación amorosa con Tim, tienes mi bendición.

Diana posó la mano en el hombro de la adolescente, dándole una sonrisa comprensiva. ¿Cuando aquella niñita inexperta había crecido tan rápido? Ahora entendía a su madre el día que ella decidió ir con Steve al mundo de los hombres, cuando decidió convertirse en la Mujer Maravilla. Porque para Diana, Cassie era como su hija, una hija que crecía demasiado pronto y cada día se convertía aún más en mujer.

Contra todo pronóstico, la adolescente abrazó a su mentora, algo no muy común en mujeres tan poco femeninas como las Amazonas. Sin embargo, aquello no evitó que le devolviera el abrazo.

—Gracias, muchas gracias —exclamó ella.

—De nada, Cassie —respondió ella, mientras se separaban. Entonces, como si un foco encima de su cabeza se prendiera, Diana frunció el ceño y miró tanto seria como suspicazmente a la rubia, confundiéndole—. Sin embargo, todavía nos queda una última cosa para acabar aquí. Cassie... ¿Tú estás consciente que tu cuerpo, más aún siendo una Amazona, es el templo más preciado que tienes?

Y de nuevo, por arte de magia, los distintos tonos de rojo vinieron con más fuerza a las mejillas de Cassie.

—¡M-mi señora! —exclamó—. ¡Sólo tengo trece... y por supuesto que lo estoy! ¡No soy tonta!

—Estoy al tanto de que no, pequeña —respondió de manera calmada, para la frustración de la adolescente rubia—. Pero si estoy al tanto de que jovencitos de tu misma edad ya son padres. Solamente me preocupo por tu futuro.

Sobró decir que Cassie salió de aquella habitación con una nueva misión: no volver a dejar el televisor encendido cuando su mentora estuviera en casa.

Sin embargo, Diana esa noche pudo dormir tranquila. Quizá, el que Cassie se enamorase de un hombre y que este la correspondiera pudiera abrir un nuevo mundo de posibilidades a sus hermanas. Y quién sabe, quizá no fuese la última charla de ese tipo que volvieran a sostener. Aunque claro, ignoró olímpicamente el hecho de que Cassie evitaría a toda costa esas charlas.

Esa noche su sexto sentido, finalmente, se calmó. Todo estaba en orden.

Sólo quedaba esperar que Tim no fuese igual a su padre adoptivo.

* * *

**No sabía como hacer este capítulo sin que saliera muy OOC. Recuerden que las poquísimas cosas que sé de cómics las sé gracias a bloggers o a la wikipedia (oh santa wikipedia). Según tengo entendido (y es más que todo un dato histórico) que las amazonas solo mantenían contacto con hombres solo para embarazarse y algunas hasta por placer sexual. Según la dc wiki Steve Trevor se casó, y sí, sé perfectamente que antes del evento Flashpoint Cassie estaba ennoviada con Conner. Otra cosa más que se omite en el show, pero bueno, el show tiene su propio universo igual que los cómics. Ya me acostumbré.**

**Oh, y la frase citada por Diana hacía Cassie la dice Perséfone a Hipólita en la peli animada de Wonder Woman. Se las recomiendo 100% :3**

**¿Qué les pareció? Me hubiera gustado que, en una hipotética tercera temporada, pusieran la reacción de Diana a la relación de Cassie y Tim... aunque también sería genial ver a una Diana furiosa persiguiendo a Bruce por "adoptar al pervertidor de aprendices"xD. Oh si, cosas geniales que jamás pasaran gracias a los "inteligentes" productores de Warner ¬¬. Por cierto: ¿Y ustedes que piensan sobre la futura película de Superman y Batman? Yo quería mi peli de Diana, pero de nuevo: _inteligencia_ de los ejecutivos de Warner ¬¬.**

**Siguiente momento: Aquaman (si, para mi, Aquaman se merece un poco de amor).**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Maru.**


	3. Arthur

**Arthur**

Arthur Curry recordaba, pese a todo.

Recordaba todas aquellas cosas que pasaron juntos, todas aquellas veces que dejaron sus deberes cotidianos para hacerle cara a los villanos y salían victoriosos, así como cuando perdían y a lo grande. Al menos, tuvo la suerte de que la mayoría de sus recuerdos fueran buenos momentos junto a él.

Es por esa razón que le dolió como una puñalada al corazón cuando él lo traicionó.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué fue tan imbécil y estúpido como para dejar que eso pasara? ¿Cómo creyó que nada había sucedido cuando en verdad todo sucedía?

¿A caso obró mal? ¿A la final, todo su esfuerzo en lograr hacerlo un hombre —o atlante— de bien no habían servido para nada? ¿A caso esos años juntos, ese sudor, sangre y lágrimas derramados solamente eran imágenes en su mente?

_¿Por qué?_

Quizá fue porque Kaldur se hartó, quizá se dio cuenta de que el lado de bien traía más desgracias que recompensas… pero en esos momentos, Arthur no se había permitido pensar así. No cuando estaban atacándolos.

Creyó haber estado a salvo ese día en la Atlántida. Gran error.

Las explosiones sónicas estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, mientras los escombros iban nadando con una rapidez de no creer hacía ellos. Aquello era el infierno en agua. Bastante irónico, ¿No lo creen?

Tomada de su mano estaba su esposa, quien sostenía en brazos a su pequeño hijo Arthur Jr. Nadaban tan rápido como podían, evitando a toda costa que alguna explosión lograra dañarlos a los tres.

Finalmente, llegaron. Mera observó confundida la puerta enfrente de ella, intentando mecer al pequeño infante para que dejara de llorar.

—Orin, ¿Qué significa…?

—No puedo arriesgarlos, Mera —la interrumpió—, tú y Arthur son demasiado importantes como para dejar que les pase algo. Aquí jamás los encontraran.

—De acuerdo —dijo después de un rato, mientras que sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal debido a las lágrimas—. Prométeme que volverás…

—Lo haré —y la besó. Miró al pequeño enfundado en un buzo amarillo, sin saber que decirle. Nada lo había preparado para ello, nada—. Tranquilo Jr. Papi va a estar bien. Todo va a estar bien.

Nada en el mundo podría describir aquel agujero de miedo creciendo en el pecho de Arthur Curry mientras dejaba a su esposa e hijo ahí, protegidos únicamente por los guardias que custodiaban la puerta. ¿Qué haría si algo pasaba? ¿Si llegaba tarde? No, aquello no pasaría. Mera podría defenderse, los podría defender a ambos.

Ellos no podían morir, no hoy. No de esa manera. Todavía debía ver muchas cosas, instruir a Arthur Jr. Y darle hermanitos. Debía verlo crecer y convertirse en un hombre, mientras él y Mera envejecían y él formaba su vida.

Aquello no podía terminar así. Él no lo iba a permitir.

Todo iba a estar bien, como había dicho Mera.

Fue entonces cuando sintió la furia con la que el agua lo arrastró hacía el otro lado, haciéndolo rodar por el agua y tomándolo desprevenido.

Lo vio.

Nada lo preparó para cuando el joven de cabello rubio claro la atacó. Aquel que había criado como si se tratara de su propio hijo, aquel con el que pasó tantos momentos de gloria y tantos sin sabores. Nada preparó a Arthur Curry cuando aquel que solía ser su compañero, su confidente, le había lanzado la más gélida de las miradas antes de atacarlo.

—Nos vemos de nuevo, mi rey —el cinismo se notó en su voz—. ¿Qué? ¿A caso el gran rey de la Atlántida no se esperaba este ataque? Yo lo recordaba más listo…

—Aqualad, por favor, no tienes por qué hacer esto —la desesperación, el miedo, todo aquello era palpable en su voz. Rogó al cielo poder apelar a su lado humano, aquel que estaba seguro quedó en él—. No importa lo que hayas hecho, puedes volver. Yo… no sabes cuánto lo lamento, pero siempre hay una oportunidad…

— ¡¿Y tú se la diste a Tula?! ¡¿Pensaste que ella merecía una oportunidad antes de dejarla morir?! —aquello se sintió como un puñal en su corazón, un puñal que lo atravesaba de manera lenta—. No, Orin, por supuesto que no. Si tú no le diste otra oportunidad, ¿Qué te hace creer que te la daremos a ti?

La explosión resonó en todo el océano. Fue tan fuerte que los había tomado desprevenidos y los arrastró a ambos… Aquella explosión vino de donde estaban Mera y Arthur Jr.

No.

Fue un estúpido al creer que podría convencerlo, que le diera una oportunidad. Que a final de cuentas, seguía siendo su Kaldur, su pequeño niño. Idiota, idiota, ¡IDIOTA!

_Todo iba a estar bien._ Que gran mentira.

Y Kaldur'ahm o Jackson Hyde, aquel adolescente que creyó ser su sombra y protector, sólo era un recuerdo en la memoria de Arthur Curry.

* * *

**Primero que nada, el nombre humano de Kaldur en los cómics es Jackson Hyde. Y el primero hijo de Orin con Mera si se llama Arthur Jr… antes de que Black Manta lo matara estrangulándolo. Por cierto, le he cambiado la edad y la forma de matar :p**

**Seré sincera, no tenía inspiración. Y eso que hoy es mi cumpleaños ¬¬. Por cierto, espero regalos :D *le lanza un zapato a la cabeza, se para* okey, okey, ya.**

**Si se preguntan porque este capítulo es tan poco… bueno, es porque sencillamente no me gustó como quedaba. Borraba y borraba y a la final me salió esto. Si a eso sumamos que mi interés por Homestuck ha vuelto seriamente al punto de querer escribir un fanfic, más a que mañana empiezo segundo año estoy 0 de ánimos. Rueguen por que el pastel me suba el ánimo así como encontrarme con mi amigo geek (GiiuChan sabe a que me refiero D: )**

**Siguiente momento: Batman.**

**Maru.**


	4. Bruce

**Bruce  
**

Bruce tiene bien entendido lo que es una familia.

Quizá la hubiera perdido siendo un niño, pero si tenía bien asimilado lo que significaba. La familia era gente unida, era la gente que te apoyaba o que apoyabas hasta el final, era la gente que jamás abandonarías y que siempre recordarías.

La familia no te abandona, ni te olvida. Sin embargo, esas palabras suenan bastante distantes en su mente.

Ellos habían sido unidos, siempre se apoyaron, siempre se confiaron secretos en momentos críticos y darían la vida el uno por el otro, jamás se abandonarían y siempre se recordarían.

Entonces, ¿Por qué?

Quizás si no hubiera sido tan estúpido, si quizás no hubiera pensado que siempre tuviera razón, quizás aquello nunca hubiera pasado. Quizás, ahora mismo no tendría que sostener su cuerpo ensangrentado y magullado, sin calor y sin vida en brazos.

Pero en la vida no hay "Quizás". Eso es algo que Bruce también tiene bien entendido.

Desea que sea una broma, como esas que le solía hacer de niño junto a Dick. Desea que en cualquier momento una risa burlona salga de sus labios, que su corazón empezara a latir milagrosamente y que abriera sus ojos. Luego empezaría a llorar, intercalando la felicidad y la tristeza y luego se fundirían en un abrazo eterno.

Pero aquello se queda en eso, deseos. La realidad de Bruce es bastante diferente.

No hay bromas, no hay risas burlonas ni lágrimas de tristeza intercaladas con felicidad. No hay corazones latiendo milagrosamente y muchos menos hay abrazos eternos. Sólo un sueño eterno del cuál nunca podrá despertar. Una pesadilla de la cual no puede escapar.

Y sin embargo, en las pesadillas despiertas y todo acaba. Como quisiera que todo se quedara en una vil pesadilla.

Llegó tarde, demasiado tarde. En sus brazos descansaba el cadáver de Jason Todd, aquel a que llegó a considerar su hijo. Aquel que murió por su estupidez.

La familia no te abandona, ni te olvida. Quizá lo abandonó, de alguna manera, pero nunca lo olvidaría.

Bruce no tiene entendido con que cara vería al Equipo.

* * *

**Leí una muerte en la familia, sólamente diré eso.  
**

**Quiero agradecer mucho a GiiuChan por sus ánimos, y a dragonazabache y a Alisse por sus comentarios. En verdad me motivaron muchísimo para poder escribir esto, pese a tener un mínimo de inspiración. Por cierto, muchas gracias por sus felicitaciones, pese a que lo único bueno que tuve fue la torta. Si me pongo a hablar de la escuela, sé que me pondré a llorar.**

**¿Críticas, tomatazos, blasfemias o comentarios? Pongan todo eso en el sexy campo de abajo.**

**Siguiente momento (y el que muchas esperan): Flash (dios me agarre confesada).**

**Maru.**


End file.
